Bonding over pokemon
by Spasticgothchild
Summary: Equius visits the Strider home and hangs out with Bro.


Both the human and troll world had been united. Both were trying to adjust to one another, but the trolls were better at it than the humans were. However this was not all that surprising. Humans, as much as the claimed to, did not like change in the slightest.

Equius, a troll high on the hemospectrum, had been invited to the Strider home by Dave's brother. Equius was nervous, he had never been to a human hive before. He brought a plethora of towels along with him. Gog knows he'd need them.  
><em>What if he broke something? What if he messed up horribly?<em>  
>Equius began to sweat profusely. He wiped his face with one of his numerous towels, gingerly opened the door confronting him, and stepped inside. It was a fairly nice place but it was covered with strange plushy puppets. The squishy bums of the puppets were making him feel uncomfortable. Equius heard the shower running and he shuffled his feet.<br>_Was he early?_  
>He tried to find a spot to sit where the puppets were not staring him down. It was most difficult, but he eventually found a spot on the floor. He wiped his face again and fidgeted a bit. Nepeta would have known what to do, but Equius was on his own in this.<br>His eyes lit up as he spotted the half finished robot standing in the corner.  
><em>'The human likes building robots too!' <em>He smiled delightedly. He continued to let his eyes roam around the room, then he saw them. _'Tiny little hoof beasts!' _he rushed over and knelt beside them. He loved the little hoof beasts. He picked up one with a purple mane and tail. "This must be the high beast." he said happily. Why wouldn't it be? She obviously had the right color for it. He could already picture the way she would rule with an iron hoof.

The shower stopped running but Equius hardly noticed. He held the pony very lightly between his fingers so he would not break her delicate body.  
>Bro walked up behind the young troll who was sitting admiring his 'my little pony' collection. He leaned over top of Equius. "Yo." he said.<br>Equius jumped about a foot and cracked his head on Bro's jaw. Through some miracle, he did not manage to break it. Equius rubbed his head and looked up. Luckily his horns hadn't stabbed the human.  
>Bro smiled and rubbed his jaw. "How's it going?"<br>"Uh..." Equius began to sweat again.  
><em>What should he do? what should he say?<em>  
>Bro's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Whoa! You alright?" he knelt down and hesitantly touched the young troll's forehead, which caused Equius to sweat more.<br>He backed away and crashed through a wall.  
>Bro stared then laughed heartily. He'd only seen that happen in his animes.<br>Equius peaked back through the wall. "...Sorry...I don't mean to be so strong..." he said rubbing his head sheepishly. He then wiped his face with a towel again.  
>Bro kept laughing. "It's cool man, I've never seen that before." he walked into the kitchen and started tea.<br>_That's what friends did right? Drink tea together?_  
>Equius pulled himself out of the wall and followed Bro into the kitchen. He made sure not to touch anything.<br>Bro pulled down the tea cups and offered one to Equius.  
>Equius stared in horror at the delicate cup offered to him. He could not take the cup or it would break, but he didn't want to be rude either. He chose to stare silently and sweat instead.<br>Bro frowned.  
><em>Had he offended the troll in some way?<em>  
>"Don't you want something to drink?" he asked raising a pale eyebrow.<br>"Yes, but I'm too strong to hold the cups." said Equius.  
>"Bullshit." said Bro handing the cup to Equius. It exploded.<br>"Dude..." said Bro with wide eyes.  
>"Yeah." said Equius looking at the remains in his hand.<br>"Um...want to just drink out of...um..well shit...what could you drink out of?" asked Bro.  
>Equius shuffled his feet. "Do you happen to have a metallic cup?" he asked.<br>"No but I have this bucket." said Bro pulling one out from a cupboard.  
>"Oh my gog! Put that away you indecent human being!" cried out Equius in shock.<br>"But it has Hello Kitty on it..." pouted Bro confused.  
>"Put it away!" said Equius hiding his bright blue face. Nepeta would eat his face if she knew he looked at a bucket with a cat on it.<br>Bro shrugged and put it away.  
>Equius looked up and jumped again. A freaky puppet with a gold tooth and blue eyes stared down at him from on top of the fridge. "What's that?" he asked wiping his face.<br>"Oh, that's Cal." said Bro nonchalantly. He didn't see why everyone was freaked out by his puppet buddy. Cal was cool, but not as cool as his anime. If Cal was an anime... he was snapped out of his thoughts by Equius bumping into him by leaning away from the puppet. Bro's heart beat just a little faster. He blushed and gently pushed Equius back upright.  
>"Chill out dude. Cal won't bite." he laughed.<br>Equius looked at the puppet uncertainly. Those eyes wanted his soul.

Bro poured himself a cup of tea and frowned. He then handed Equius the entire pot of tea. "Let that cool down a bit and you can just drink out of that. Follow me. I'm gonna introduce you to the most amazing thing ever." said Bro beckoning Equius to the living room. Bro drop kicked a smuppet out of the way and sat on the couch.  
>Equius sat down carefully with the hot tea pot and blinked as Bro turned on the TV.<br>"Are you ready for this? We're about to make this happen." said Bro grinning.  
>"I suppose I am." said Equius wiping his face with a towel.<br>Bro popped in a DVD and pushed play. A familiar theme song blared out. _"I wanna be the very best...that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause_..." Bro sung along to every word and Equius stared with large eyes at the bright screen.

They watched Pokemon for hours. Equius found the little monsters very cute. He wished the monsters from his home planet were so adorable. They'd be a lot easier to handle if they were.  
>Bro leaned forward eagerly and recited each word by heart. He smiled softly and sighed. Pokemon would always be his favorite. He glanced at the troll through his glasses.<br>Equius was totally absorbed in the show. He loved the battles and quietly rooted for the little lightning mouse as he took on his adversaries.  
>Bro grinned. Yet another fan of his beloved show.<br>The night wore on and Bro rose to make dinner. He let Equius stay with the show. His reactions were too priceless to mess up. Bro moved Cal off the top of the fridge so he could open it. Which was a poor decision on his part and he got buried under a mound of crappy swords. He must have put them there when he was drunk again to prank himself. _Cheeky bastard._ He threw the swords back in the fridge and tried the pantry. That actually contained the food he was seeking. He started making ramen noodles and fried rice. _Those went together right?  
><em>Equius made a stressed sound from the living room. Pikachu had been hit.  
>"Don't worry, he'll be okay." called Bro. He brought in dinner and they ate in silence.<br>Equius was hesitant to try the human food but he found he liked the noodles. He thought the rice was strange in his mouth but he could eat it.  
>Equius began to get sleepy and picked up one of the ponies to stroke its mane.<br>Bro fell asleep and Equius blinked. He reached out to touch Bro's golden hair and smiled.


End file.
